Vida de Hermana
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: -Siempre serás la primera para nosotros, pero tu corazón-señalo su pecho-debe de aprender a amar a otros seres que dependerán de ti, eres y siempre serás su hermana mayor. One-Shot


**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, pero como saben el mundo real no deja mucho tiempo, pero aquí sin falta les dejo un pequeño aporte al Fandom para que sigamos dándole color a una de las mejores series y parejas que hay.**

 **Sin más vamos al capítulo de este pequeño One-Shot**

 **Pasen**

 **VIDA DE HERMANA**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 _La vida que hemos vivido jamás la podría cambiar por nada ni por nadie mas, es mi motor para seguir adelante, es mi camino y tu mi guía, porque juntos somos y siempre seremos la pareja invencible de SAO_

-Yui-Chan, estas celosa de Aiko?

Kirito levanto los ojos de su computadora holográfica y se concentró en ver a una enfurruñada Yui que estaba sentada a un lado de su esposa, podía ver sus brazos cruzados y su ceño completamente fruncido, algo poco común en ella, pero que era un gesto que su amada espadachín hacia continuamente. En eso estaba cuando analizo las palabras que se habían dicho, estaba celosa de la bebe?

-No lo se, pero siento que desde que se supo de su venida al mundo, ya no estás conmigo como antes-respondió en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para que sus padres la escucharan.

-Eso no es cierto amor, yo las quiero a ambas por igual- la abrazo lo más que pudo en su avanzado estado de 8 meses de gestación.

Asuna le mando una disimulada mirada a su esposo que estaba atento a la conversación mientras se hallaba frente a la puerta del jardín, habían decidido pasar una tarde en familia en su amada morada en Villa Rulid, donde se habían traslado a vivir después de que todos los problemas con el mundo oscuro finalizaron. Kirito apenas había vuelto de su trabajo y Asuna de volver de la consulta con su madre.

Kirito se acercó y le acaricio sus brunos cabellos para que le prestara atención.

-Yui, tu madre no te ha descuidado, es solo que tu hermana Aiko es demasiado pequeña en este momento y cuando nazca lo será más, así que tenemos que cuidarla-sus ojos paternales estaban cálidos-si ves que Asuna no está contigo todo el tiempo es solo que no se puede hacer cargo, mírame a mi yo no soy capaz de hacer varias cosas al tiempo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Kirito que me dan ganas de golpearte por lo que ocurrió el dia de las compras cuando no pudiste cargar todas las bolsas!

-Lo se, estuve allí-la observo divertido volviendo su atención a su hija mayor-pero a lo que quiero llegar Yui, es que a veces solo las mamas saben que hacer, asi que si Asuna esta y estara ocupada con Aiko cuando nazca, tu también puedes ayudarle-le toco cariñosamente su frente-recuerda que eres su hermana mayor, tienes que cuidarla, así estarás también con tu madre, no crees?

-…-Yui lo miraba atentamente y después suspiro volteando a ver el abultado vientre de su madre donde muchas veces había sentido las patadas y movimientos que allí su hermana le daba-Lo se papa

-Eres mi pequeña Yui-chan-comenzó Asuna-siempre serás nuestra amada hija, además yo quería un bebe que te hiciera compañía

-Siempre serás la primera para nosotros, pero tu corazón-señalo su pecho-debe de aprender a amar a otros seres que dependerán de ti, eres y siempre serás su hermana mayor.

-..-en sus ojos estaban claramente visibles las lágrimas del sentimiento y la comprensión-lo se papa, te prometo que ayudare a mama con mi hermanita cuando nazca, así estaremos juntas por más tiempo y ya no me sentiré celosa y desplazada, yo voy a cuidarla también, porque es mi deber de hermana.

Kirito le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, Yui era inteligente, no por ser una IA si no por ser su hija, a veces le daba miedo de equivocarse como padre y no poder enseñarle las cosas adecuadamente, pero cuando veía estas facetas de comprensión en su tesoro, se sentía orgulloso del camino que habían transitado, se sentía preparado de volver a ser padre y disfrutar de un nuevo amor en su corazón, porque esto significaba que Asuna y el iban por buen camino. Ayudo a su esposa a levantarse del alfeizar del jardín, ella le hablo sonriente a su pequeña.

-Para que veas que no dejo de pensar en ti, te cocinare lo que tú quieras amor.

-…-Yui sonrió enormemente y asintiendo siguió a su madre mientras daba brinquitos-Quiero Oyakodon o Tempura, a ti todo te queda deliciosos mama!

-Es una grandiosa elección, no cabe duda de que eres nuestra hija, eres una comelona como tu padre-se puso un momento la mano en su vientre- y creo que tu hermana tiene la misma idea que tu

-Aiko vamos a comer!-dijo alegre poniendo sus manos en el vientre de su madre y al decir aquellas palabras sintió un par de patadas que le confirmaron los hechos-todo te gustara te lo aseguro hermanita!

Madre e hija se fueron conversando alegremente mientras que Aiko se hacia notar constantemente tal ve aceptando las palabras que su ahora hermana mayor le decía. Kirito con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba aquellos momentos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el hermoso cielo que se vislumbraba, el viento lo acariciaba con ternura y un suspiro salió de su boca

-Esta vida jamás la cambiaría por nada, Asuna, Yui y Aiko por ustedes sacrificaría mi vida, por ustedes es que estoy aquí y ahora, gracias, gracias por todo.

Ser hermanos mayores no siempre nos gustó, compartir, proteger y alentar, todo hace parte de este trabajo, pero si lo haces con el alma y llegas a amar a esa cosita que desde el vientre de tu madre crece, podrás ver que será tu más fiel amigo y compañero de juegos.

Los celos son normales, pero aprender a compartir a tus padres te convierte en una mejor persona.

Los hermanos no necesitan necesariamente decirse algo el uno al otro; pueden sentarse en una habitación, estar juntos y estar completamente cómodos el uno con el otro.

-Aiko ven pronto-pensaba Yui alegre-te esperare con ansias.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno chicos por ahora me despido, espero volver pronto con el siguiente capítulo de LA FELICIDA DEL CORAZON, les pido que sean pacientes, sabrán que valdrá la espera.**


End file.
